Star-Crossed?
by simply-fangirl
Summary: Camp Half-Blood is safe everyday of the year, with the exception of the reaping day. What will happen when everyone's favorite character gets called?
1. Chapter 1: Percy

**A/N: Hello there everyone! This is my first crossover, so please review and suggest.** **Thanks! :)**

Chapter 1:

I have mixed feelings about Camp Half-Blood.

Sure, I love it there, and I call it home. With the exception of the Reaping day, it's pretty much as close as you can call "safe" when your a demigod.

Every year, a girl and a boy is randomly chosen to be a tribute in the hunger games. There is also a country in Panem that does it with us. There are 12 districts in Panem, but District 2 does not have to participate, because they are close with the Capitol. 24 people go into the arena, but only one comes up.

Last year, our friend Chris Rodriguez got chosen, and almost won. Until another guy from Panem slaughtered him in his sleep.

No one from Camp Half-Blood has ever won.

The worst for us was about three years ago.

Me and my girlfriend Annabeth Chase were only 12 years old, when Luke Castellan got called. Luke and Annabeth were as close as you could get without dating, and she was hysterical.

I asked her out the night he died.

It probably wasn't the best decision I've ever made, but it worked.

Anyway, it was the day before the Reaping day. Me and my other friend Thalia Grace were talking.

"So, if you don't get chosen his year, your out!" I told her.

Thalia had recently turned 18, and only children the ages of 12-18 were to participate.

Thalia smiled weakly. "Yes, but I still have to worry about you guys, which is just as bad."

"I wouldn't worry about it. Me and Annabeth don't sign up for tesserae, and a lot of other people there." The Ares cabin, for example, took it as a big honor to die in the hunger games, and signed up for tesserae every year.

Thalia checked her watch.

"You should go to bed, Percy. It's almost 11:00. You know what they say, you never know, and may the odds-"

"Be ever in your favor!" I said, finishing the sentence for her. "

I go to bed that night, and even thought I just convinced Thalia it would be okay, I'm still not positive about it myself.

{The Next morning}

I wake up and put on my best clothes. A white collared shirt, blue tie and black dress pants and shoes. I look into the mirror, and all of a sudden feel a wave of confidence sweep over me. As I walk outside, I see Thalia is trying to calm Annabeth down. I run over and hug her.

"Your names only in their once Annabeth. They're not going to pick you."

"I'm not worrying about me." She sobs. "Silena signed up for tesserae."

"WHAT?" I yell. Silena would not do that voluntarily. One word pops into my head: Clarisse.

I stomp over to her. She has a smug smile on her face.

"Oh yes, well, you know it's true Jackson. If you don't volunteer, your a coward."

"Well, Clarisse, some people would like to live a long mildly heroic life instead of a short very heroic life." I say as I stomp away.

As I'm walking away, I realize what I said makes absolutely no sense. I can almost hear Grover rolling his eyes all the way from here.

"SETTLE DOWN!" I hear Effie Trinket yell.

Everyone stands in a slightly organized crowd around the big stage where Effie and a hung Haymitch are standing with microphones, the reaping balls next to them.

"Well, the time has come for us to select one courageous young man and women for the 76th Hunger Games. As usual, ladies first."

A lump the size of an apple forms in my throat.

Effie digs her hand in the ball and pulls out a name.

It's not Silena Beauraguard.

It's Annabeth Chase.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger and for any typos, I don't really know how to spell Silena's last name. Please review, this took a while to write!**


	2. Chapter 2: Finnick

**A/N: I'm actually really loving this story, and we got a couple of reviews and follows/favorites, which is so great! I'm going to be posting more often, because I'm on spring break (yay!) and I'm usually very busy. It's time for chapter 2: **

"First of all, I would like to tell you what an absolute honor it is to be here, and hosting the Reaping in District 4."

The deep booming voice of President Snow filled the town square, his stupid Capitol accent making people smirk. I would've been one of them if I hadn't signed up for tesserae. 42 of the names in the Reaping ball said very clearly: Finnick Odair. I really wish my family wasn't so poor.

President Snow's voice cut me off again, jarring me back to reality.

"It's time for the ladies!" He said happily, as if he couldn't think of a better think to do than watch teenage girls plummet towards their death. I looked at my girlfriend Annie Cresta, and prayed with all my heart that it wasn't her.

He dug his hand into the ball, and the crowd drew in their breath.

"Ellen Johnson."

My stomach went back to its original place, as a 15 year old girl with pale skin and black hair walked up shakily. She looked as if she couldn't survive a second in the arena.

President Snow clapped, a huge grin coming across his abnormally ugly face.

"Bravo, this one looks like a- fighter." His smile flickered for a moment but went back a second later.

"Congratulations District 4, on such a ferocious tribute! Let's have a round of applause, please."

Not a single person clapped, except for a drunk kid who looked about my age.

"Yeah Ellen!" He called out, and Peacekeepers strutted over and handcuffed him for underage drinking.

Oh, the wonders of teenage boys.

"Yes, well, it's time for the boys now." President Snow said. He seemed to be ashamed that the one District he had chosen to represent had made a fool of itself. Not like any of us care, of course.

He dug his hand in the ball, but dug around for around a minute or so. He took it out, and I felt like blacking out.

"Finnick Odair."

Of course. The odds are very much in my favor today. But I can't say it wasn't a surprise.

I walked up, shaking from head to toe. I was just on the first step to the stage when I heard Annie's strident voice ring through my ears.

"Finnick no! Please somebody volunteer for him!" She had a mad look in her eyes, and I knew she was going crazy all because of the Capitol.

Right there and then, I promised myself to win. To become a rebel. Just like Katniss Everdeen was, before she was killed by the head Peacekeeper. The entire country of Panem and Camp Half-Blood had lost all hope as we watched Peeta Mellark cry desperately for her, as the Capitol sang it's anthem. As Gale Hawthorne was thrown in prison, and Mrs. Everdeen commit suicide because she had lost her husband and her two children.

I pretended to ignore her. I heard Peacekeepers taking her away, probably to take her to a mental asylum. I didn't look back. I couldn't.

_Strong and silent, _I had to remind myself. If I was going to have to try to ignore people's cry for help, I probably should start now.

"Let's give another big round of applause for this very attractive looking tribute, Finnick Odair. If you don't clap, please enjoy prison."

The entire District clapped, even my parents. It made my heart shatter like a vase being dropped on a hardwood floor.

President Snow smiled, looking very satisfied. Happy Hunger Games, District 4. And may the odds be ever in your favor."

He pulled me and the other girl by the back of our shirts, and dragged us into a large room. The doors shut, but I knew I shouldn't ever bother trying to unlock them.

Let the Games begin.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was very short, I promise to make the next one longer.**


	3. Chapter 3: Percy

**A/N: Hello to all of my wonderful readers! This story is going really well, and I'm really glad because is and thanks for everyone who's done it! **

As Annabeth walked up, only two thoughts popped into my head: Jesus Christ she looks hot, and she doesn't deserve this. Mostly the second one.

Annabeth was just about to reach the stairs when I saw Thalia pushing through the crowds.

"No, NO! Annabeth! I volunteer as tribute!"

Effie Trinket squealed so high I could barely hear it. "That's the spirit, miss!"

Annabeth ran off the stage and back into her reserved spot, her eyes red. I really wish I knew how to comfort a girl whose best friend is guaranteed a death, and her death will be on her conscious because she volunteered for her.

And I could barely calm her down when she saw a spider.

"What's your name?"

"Thalia Grace."

"Was that your friend?"

"Yes."

Effie smiled and nodded. "Bet you don't want her to steal all the fame do you?"

"What? No, I just don't want her to-"

Effie smiled. I felt like slashing her head off with Riptide. "Well, enough of that. Time for the boys."

I closed my head and prayed to all the gods I could think of. _Poseidon, please. Athena, please. Zeus, please. Hephaestus, please. Hermes, please. Aphrodite, please. Not me._

"Travis Stoll."

Oh no. Not Travis. What about Connor? Would he volunteer? I'm guessing he wouldn't; Thalia did something that's only been done a couple of times is history.

Travis walked up to the stage. "Any volunteers? No?" Her smile faltered a bit, but went back quickly. "Isn't this _lovely! _Happy Hunger games, Camp Half-Blood, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

Thalia and Connor got taken away by Peacekeepers. I knew that anyone who would want to visit was allowed to. I quickly found Annabeth, who was shaking uncontrollably. Then I found Jason, who was holding back tears. I thought about how badly this must have sucked for him, reuniting with his sister just two years ago, and now getting her taken away again.

We ran over to the hall and walked in. Two Peacekeepers were standing there.

"Thalia or Connor?"

"Thalia."

"Follow me please."

Piper, Jason, Annabeth and I followed him down to a door. He opened it and we walked in. Thalia was sitting there, and although she looked sad, it looked as though she had not regretted anything. She looked up at us.

"Thalia!" Jason flung himself at his sister. Piper stood there uncomfortably, not knowing her for very long.

We didn't really talk much. We just hugged, and enjoyed each other's presence while we could. All too soon, two Peacekeepers came. Piper had to practically drag Jason out of the room.

As I walked out and went to my cabin, it was already around 6:00. I skipped dinner and went straight to bed.

I lie down in my bed and close my eyes. _Come on dreams, _I think, _give me something. Anything." _Nothing comes of course. I reach under my bed and pull out a picture of me, Thalia, Grover, Zoe Nightshade and Bianca di Angelo. We were on our way to Mount Othrys to rescue Annabeth.

Seeing that picture almost made me cry. Bianca was dead. Zoe was dead. Now even if there is a small chance that Thalia will survive, she will never be the same again. I know that just as well as I know I love blue food. And Annabeth, of course.

I stared at the picture for a few more seconds then put it under my bed again. This is one of the times where I'm glad I have my own cabin. I used to be afraid that Annabeth would sneak in with her invisibility cap on. Then we started dating, and I got even more afraid.

I closed my eyes again. This was going to be rough. While Thalia is in the arena, I may have nightmares about her getting killed or injured. She's my _cousin. _I won't be able to handle that.

I thought about the past years how we watched Luke get killed, and Annabeth mourn. Chris get killed, Clarisse mourn. Katie get killed, Connor mourn.

I will get you back, Capital, is the last thing I think, until I hear the scream of pain outside my door.


	4. Chapter 4: Finnick

Chapter 4: Finnick

"Hello, hello there. Oh my god, look at myself, how do people even _stand _looking at me?"

Finnick desperately wanted to tell President Snow that he had always looked that way, but decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Now, Ellen and Finnick." President Snow surveyed us carefully. "You will be entering the Hunger Games. If you don't know, the Hunger Games is-"

I kind of zoned out after that. Who could blame me, when I had spent my entire life learning about the games?

"-Your train will leave in five minutes."

"What?" I said. "What about our families? Don't we get to say goodbye to them?"

"Ah." He said, tapping his chin. "Yes. Well, about that, I have decided to start a new rule. If your family/friends do not volunteer for you, they clearly do not love you. Therefore, I believe there is no need in seeing them."

Ellen and I stood with our mouths open.

"But I don't have any other family besides my parents! They weren't able to volunteer for me."

President Snow grinned at me evilly. "Feisty little one, aren't you? Now, tell me Finnick, do you _have _any friends?"

"Yes, I do! They're just not stupid enough to volunteer for this bloodbath!" That was true. I had many friends, (Yes, that includes girls) and we always talked about how stupid this whole idea was.

President Snow looked at his watch as if nothing had happened. "Well, off with that matter, you don't want to miss your train now, do you?"

Actually, I would personally _adore _missing the train, but I nodded anyway. I closed my eyes and pictured my parents. My mother, with her beautiful features and long, flowing brown hair. My father, who was handsome beyond words, and the smartest person I have ever known. And I was leaving them just because of that stupid President. Leaving them, maybe forever.

Almost certainly forever.

When we got to the train station, President Snow said he had to leave us for "Important matters" and that we will be accompanied by one of his servants instead.

By "Important matters," he probably meant either spying on teenage girls while they get dressed, repainting his white van, or killing people. I decided not to dwell on all of the completely wonderful things he could be doing right now.

As I boarded the train, I looked out the window. Luckily, we did not have the longest way to go, the Capitol is right past District 1, and since we were District 4, it would take around an hour and a half. The people from Camp Half Blood had to take a plane just to get here.

Isn't that nice: Plummet toward your death on a first class seat plane ride.

As I was thinking all of this, we were passing District 3's large computer screens, District 2's intricate masonry work, and District 1's tall, gold mansions, glittering in the sunlight.

District 12 is still the poorest district. I could only imagine how hard it would be to pass District 1, with all their jewels and money. I shot the people of District 1 dirty looks as the train passed by. They shot them right back at me.

Finally, we were called in for lunch. I had never had such delicious food in my entire life. There was mountains of lamb chops, steak, chicken, tofu, potatoes, fruit, vegetables, rice, anything you could think of; they had it.

My family is one of the poorest in District 4. Every day after school, I have to go immediately to the lake where I can only hope for fish. On a good day, I would come home with two flounder, or maybe a monk fish or two. On a bad day, I would only catch around 10 shrimp, and we would be very hungry the entire night. Sometimes when me or someone in my family got sick, we would not be able to vomit,, because there was nothing to come up. I know, it's disgusting, but it's actually very painful, gagging a lot.

I ate until there was almost nothing on the table. I looked up and found the capital girl who had escorted us here, clearing her throat.

"Hello. My name is Francesca, and I work for President Snow. I would like to tell you what you will be experiencing in the next couple of days." She paused, and wiped her face with her napkin. "First, you will be sent with you mentor, to learn about your strengths. Next, you will go through training, and you will also be ranked, from the scores 0-12. Finally, you will be polished up-" She looked at Ellen when she said this. "Interviewed, and the next day, you will enter the arena. Are we clear?" She ended with, taking a deep breath. I nodded.

"Thank you. Now, off to bed please, you've had a long day."

As if we could ever sleep with the thought that we will be murdered in a couple of days.


	5. Chapter 5: Percy

**A/N: Now, yes, I know I ended the last chapter with a cliffhanger, and I'm sorry, but now, you finally get to see what happens.**

Chapter 5: Percy

I bolted up and ran outside of my cabin. The voice sounded so familiar, so petrified, so awful to hear. It looked as if the entire camp had awoken.

I heard the scream again, and saw it was coming from the front porch of the Big House, where Mr. D. and Chiron used to play pinochle. It seemed like so long ago.

I was caught in the middle of a crowd of people. I tried searching for Annabeth. I couldn't see her, and I became worried.

I heard someone call my name. It was Piper. She looked pale. "Percy, come on." I ran after her, right into the front of the crowd.

Right there and then, I knew I would never, ever get over the shock of what I saw. Jason was holding Nico back, who was straining trying to get to the girl lying on the ground.

The girl with the blade stuck in her eye.

The unconscious girl.

The blonde girl.

Annabeth.

I'm pretty sure Jason was the only thing that kept me from decapitating Nico. I finally just threw him on the ground, and kicked his crotch hard.

"It could have been worse." Was all I said to Nico as I ran to Annabeth.

The entire Apollo cabin was knelt over her. She was conscious now, for better or for worse, I don't know. They were trying to calm her down because she was kicking and screaming and crying, and I could've sworn I'd heard my name somewhere in there.

"Annabeth, we're never going to be able to get the knife out if you don't stop. Do you want it out?" An Apollo camper I didn't know spoke softly to her.

"Yes." She sobbed. "It hurts."

"I know it does. That's why we want to take it out."

I knelt beside her and held her hand. "Annabeth let them take it out."

Finally, they did. And I've seen some pretty disgusting things in my life, but let me tell you, her eye almost came out with that blade, and when that's someone you know and love, it's painful to see that.

Annabeth's scream was worse than anything I could ever imagine; it was high, scared, and full of pain. I squeezed her hand again.

"It's okay, it's out." I told her

"Percy, Nico wants to talk to you." Piper said from behind me. I turned around and looked at her.

"And why the _hell _would he want to talk to me _now_?" I ask her. She looks at me. "I'm not sure, Percy, and I'm sorry I don't know. Please just talk to him."

As I walk into the Big House, I notice my legs shaking, a sure sign that I'm really angry. A pale figure comes around the corner, and I notice it's Nico.

"Got something to say?" I growl at him.

Nico scowls. "Percy, you have to understand. Before this mess, I had absolutely nothing against Annabeth. But she got called. Not Thalia. She should be the one that gets killed."

"I don't understand."

Nico sighs. "I have a thing for Thalia, okay? And Annabeth acted like a coward. A _coward _who just took my love away from me."

I let that sink in.

"But Nico, Thalia's your cousin."

"So what?" He yells at me. "I love her and that's all that matters!" He turns away and disappears into another room. He comes out a second later. "Oh, and by the way, tell your darling Annie she's a coward, and whatever ugly building she'll design, I'll be happy to knock it down for the sake of Olympus!"

That struck a nerve. I ran after him and pulled him by his shirt collar.

"Hey, listen here, you little bitch, stay away from me. Stay away from her. Stay away from everyone!" I let go of him and run out of the Big House before anything else can make this perfect day go even better.

"Well, Percy, it seems like we've both hade the most shittiest day in the history of shitty days." Jason sighed as he threw another rock into the pond.

"Oh yeah. Now all we need is a Minotaur attack, and I'll be set to jump off Mount Everest." I responded. Neither of us smiled. We were to mentally warped to even _remember _how to smile.

"Of course. So, I've been thinking about Nico and…."

"What?"

"Well, Perce, I heard Nico talking to Silena the other day and, um, he said he has it in for you."

"_What?_ He told me he had it in for Thalia!"

"Are you kidding? I think we've got a playboy alert."

"This is actually serious, Jason. He either attacked Annabeth because he was mad at her, or he attacked her because he was _jealous _of her. They both make perfect sense!"

"I know, but Percy, I think he likes you. He went to Silena because she's the head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin, and then when he asked to see you, he was probably going to tell you, got too nervous, and made up a lie."

"Yeah, but he probably hates me now, because I got really mad at him and called him some, um, unfriendly names, if you know what I mean."

"Doesn't matter," Jason said, shaking his head. "I think he likes you, Percy. I'm not saying you have to marry, because, Holy Hephaestus, I wouldn't want to be invited to that wedding, but just be nice to him. He's planning something. The closer you let him get to you, the more you'll know about him."

"When you say he's planning something, what do you mean?"

"I don't know, Percy, I really don't, but can't you tell something's up with him?"

I thought about it for a while. The kid had always seemed a little suspicious, but, he did seem It even more now.

Jason looked up. "I thought about asking Piper if she can somehow charmspeak and manipulate him so he could tell us things. I know it wouldn't be the nicest way, but it would still work."

Percy nodded. "Or you could try Hazel, you know, his sister. They're really close."

Jason looked up. He looked paler. "Percy, haven't you heard? Hazel's been captured."

**A/N: I really don't know what's up with me and my cliffhangers.**


	6. Chapter 6: Finnick

**A/N: Hello yes I'm still alive! Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter by the way. Yes, I'm really trying to post, but I just don't have the time!**

Chapter 6: Finnick

"Chins up, smiles on! Now remember, if you want people to give you gifts in the arena, you've gotta seem likeable!"

_Shut up you stupid Capital idiot, _I thought to myself, _it's freaking 7:30 in the morning!_

"Now, you're schedules will be based on whether or not you two would like to train together."

"No." I automatically said.

"Alrighty then. Well, as you all know, my name is Venia. I will be your mentor and beautician. So, Finnick, I'll see you at about 8:00 this morning, to find out what your best trait is. Is that good by you?"

"Fine." I say tonelessly.

"Excellent. And Ellen dear, I'll have my prep team work on you today. Is that alright?"

Ellen nodded.

Venia clapped her hands. "_Splendid! _At 9:30, report to where you're supposed to please. Oh and Finnick?"

"Yes?"

"I'd just like to talk to you for a little bit. The rest of you go upstairs." Venia shooed away Ellen and her prep team.

Venia leaded me into a long hallway and opened the door on the far right. We walked in, it was just a bare room with nothing but a large locked door in the back.

"Finnick, well, I really want you to survive, you know."

"Yeah, me too." I said. I had no idea where she was going with this.

"Well, you see, every time people I have mentored died, they give me a list of all ways to kill. Their secret, of how they survived. And Finnick, I would think you might want to look at this list."

Silence.

"But-wouldn't that be cheating?" I asked her.

"Finnick, you innocent little boy, why would you care? You have not gotten into your noggin that this is a _life or death situation! _There is a 1 in 24 chance you will live! With this list, nothing is guaranteed, but there will be a 5 or 6 percent chance!"

"I want to die with dignity." I say, before walking out of the room.

(8:00)

I'm scared to get mentored by Venia after our little incident this morning.

But, I still have to. So, I do. I'm not smart. But I'm also not stupid.

I knock on the door. "Finnick?" Her high-pitched voice says from inside, "Please come in."

I walk in, nervous, and sit down in the chair in front of her desk. I stare at my shoes, too afraid to look up, in case she was mad at me.

"Well, as I'm sure you know, you're here to find your strength. Something that will grab the audience. Do you have any idea of what that might be?"

"Um, well no. I'm not a particularly, er, _nice _person most of the time-"

"You're handsome." She says plainly. "That's your strength. You are not going into the arena to make your best friend or to be someone's therapist; you are there in hopes of surviving. You need to persuade someone. Just pretend to be nice. And make it a girl, please. She'll trust you, she'll think you'd never hurt her, and _boom, _only 22 left to go."

I try to process it. It's cruel; my parents would never approve of it. But, I approve of it. I nod.

"Just try that technique with as many girls as you can, but try to never get caught doing it. Teenage girls are very gullible when they're in love. They think love conquers all and is more important than anything. That's your target. The females."

I almost laugh. "Well, I'm completely fine with that." I say, Venia smiles.

"I knew you would be. I thought I'd show you the pictures of all the females from the other districts. You all right with that?"

"Totally."

"Excellent. From District One: Cashmere Lademan."

It went on like that for a while . The names all got mixed up in my head. Was there a Christina, or a Christine? Leah or Lee? And none of the girls were particularly attractive, either. Until we got to Camp Half-Blood.

"This girl's name is Thalia Grace." Venia said.

Thalia had short, spiky black hair, electric blue eyes that were outlined in dark eyeliner, and pale skin. She wore a black leather jacket, black jeans, and combat boots.

Venia saw my expression and laughed. "This one looks like she's going to be hard to get. You have high standards, Odair."

I stared at the picture for a bit longer. "Yeah." I said lamely. "Well, is that all for today?"

She nodded, so I stood up and got out of her office.

I didn't stop thinking about Thalia. Now, yeah, I've dated before, but that was just to feel accepted. I never actually liked any of those girls.

As I collapsed on my bed, I had a feeling it wasn't only girls who were gullible when they were in love.

**A/N: Done! This one took a long time to write. I'll get chapter six up as soon as I remember and have the time, I promise.**


	7. Chapter 7: Percy

**A/N: I know I haven't written in at least a month, but with tests, homework, school, gymnastics, band and basically all this other stupid stuff, I barely have time to breath. :(**

Chapter 7: Percy

I just sat there.

I've only known Hazel for-what-a year? A year and a half? But still, she was Frank's girlfriend. Frank was sensitive on a good day. With Hazel gone…

I pondered that and just sat there. "Where's Frank?"

Jason shook his head and looked at the ground. He's in his cabin. He won't come out, won't make eye contact. Just keeps on reading his book. Personally, if it was my girlfriend, I'd pull an Annabeth. You know, chase after her and count down the days until I found her."

That was one thing that I really, really wished he hadn't said. I thought I was clueless when it came to girls; Jason took it to a whole other level.

"Leo's having some female trouble, too," Jason said after a long silence. "With Calypso. He said he sweared on the River Styx to find a way to get her back, but that's pretty impossible. Not the best move on his part."

"Calypso isn't exactly someone you should get attached to."

"Tell that to Leo."

I laughed. "You think _I_ should give girl advice to him? I thought you knew me. What am I, a son of Aphrodite?"

Jason smiled. "Ah, the sons of Aphrodite."

He laughed, just as Percy saw a figure coming up behind them. Due to today's events, he got up, ready to fight.

But it was only Piper.

"Oh, hey Piper."

"Hi. Just wanted to tell both of you that Nico is currently vomiting his brains out. Something about "guilt". That's all."

She turned and walked away. Jason looked at me like I was a bomb, about to explode.

Which I probably was.

I sighed. Jason put his hand on my shoulder. "Alrighty, Perseus. Just go and talk to him and attempt to be nice."

"Okay," I breathed, "Be nice."

"Exactly."

I walked up, trying to calm myself, saying over and over again in my head, _be nice, just be nice. Pretend you're talking to Annabeth._

Okay, that last part is _not _a good idea.

But when, I finally found him, he was sitting on the floor, in a ball, his hands covering his eyes.

"Hey Nico," I said softly.

He looked up at me. "Why would you want to talk to me?"

The truth is, I didn't want to talk to him. "I-I understand why you did it."

He looked down at his shoes again. "You do?"

I nodded. This was getting extremely uncomfortable. "It's-it's fine dude. Ever seen that video? Ryan Higa and Chester See? Bromance?"

Nico looked at me like I had grown a second head. I kept on forgetting that this kid was from the 40's.

"Nevermind," I told him quickly. "It's just, I have a girlfriend. Annabeth. And I'm, you know, not-"

"I get it."

"No, you don't!" I said, my temper rising. "You don't get it! If you get it, why did you stab her? Just felt like it? The Eidolons are gone, so that's out."

"Percy, I didn't get it this morning. I get it _now. _That's all I mean."

I repeated his lines in my head and tried to smile. "Good. You're a nice kid, Nico. I'm going to go find Jason."

I sprinted out of the room. I was a good liar, I knew that.

But I was still curious about the whole Frank Zhang thing, so I went to go find him. I entered the Ares cabin, where he was sitting there reading a book.

And I know for a fact that he didn't see me.

If he did, I'm pretty sure he would've tried to cover up the mark of Kronos on the cover of his "book."

I quietly backed out of the room and found Jason. He was there, making out with Piper. I pulled him away from her, which I felt sort of bad about, but I figured this qualified as an emergency.

"_What_?" He said, right in my face.

"It's Frank. I walked into the Ares cabin, and he didn't see me, and he was reading his book, and it had Kronos's mark on the cover. He knows where Hazel went!"

I took deep breaths. Jason just stood there, frozen. Piper snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Percy, get Annabeth and Leo. Get them _now."_

"But Piper-"

"Don't ask questions."

**A/N: Hey! So another cliffhanger :/. Sorry about that. **


	8. Chapter 8: Finnick

**A/N: Remember me? Yeah, I'm that person who hasn't updated in about a year! I know, I'm Satan for doing that, sorry. I actually kind of forgot about this account (like I've said before, I have a worse memory than Neville Longbottom) until my friend one day goes:**

**Friend: Hey! How's your fanfiction account going?**

**Me: What account?**

**Friend: Oh my god. The one you wouldn't stop talking about a couple of months ago?**

**Me: *sweats***

**So I really have no excuse.**

Chapter 8: Finnick

The night of the interviews, Ellen threw up on my shoes.

I knew that she was a loser the moment they called her name.

"Oh, Finnick, I'm so sorry!" She cried. Her beautician came over and brought her as far away from me as possible, glaring at me like it was _my _fault. Okay. That's cool.

Venia rushed over to me a let out a stream of curses. She pulled off my shoes, making me fall, and got a pair of new ones that didn't look as good.

"I'm telling you, that girl right there should be your target in the arena. Now, these shoes don't look as good, but they'll do. Just try not to look at your feet." Yeah, right.

Venia had insisted that I wore a completely brutal looking sea-green suit, complete with a black bow tie, and silver socks. I looked like a mixture of Matt Smith and Craig Sager.

After about 14 incredibly tense and shaky minutes, I hear Caesar Flickerman's voice over a loudspeaker. "It is with my absolute pleasure to welcome our next tribute: Finnick Odair of District 4!" The crowd claps and some stupid song starts playing.

As I walk out, I hear teenage girls screaming my name and holding up cardboard hearts. Because _nothing _makes a boy want to date you more than a pink piece of vellum cut into the shape of an organ.

Regardless of the profound stupidity occurring all around me, I smile and wave to the crowd. They cheer even louder.

"So Finnick," Caesar says as I sit down next to him. "You seem to be attracting quite a crowd. How do you feel about that?"

_What type of question is that? _"Um, I'm very grateful for all the support." Complete silence. Nice going, Odair.

Then, I remembered what Venia said: _You're attractive. _I run my fingers throughout my hair. The crowd goes wild.

Caesar laughs. I do too, because this entire thing is just so incredibly dumb. I figured if you put all of the Capital people together, you still wouldn't have half a brain.

"Good for you, boy. That's the way to do it! Now, tell me about your life back in District 4."

That's not even a question! "At home, it's uh, you know, a lot of fishing. There's a girl I like. That's about it."

The entire stadium bursts into laughter as if they had never heard such an incredibly funny joke. _It's a lot of fishing? WHAT AM I SAYING? _

Flickerman asks me a bunch of more questions like that. _How do you like it here? What's your best strength? What do you think of Ellen? _(I didn't answer that one.) _Do you think District 4 is proud to have a victor like you? _I get better at answering them. Or at least, sometimes only half of the stadium laughs at me. Improvement is everything here in Panem. When the timer finally ends, Caesar and I shake hands. I wave back to the crowd, smile, and try to do that twinkling-eye thing that I'm actually pretty good at.

The second I get off the stage, Venia inspects me like I'm a cockroach. "Well done indeed, Finnick. I'm thinking we should maybe take away your sense of speaking. Maybe then, you might get a chance to win this thing."

_Ouch._

She sighs. "Whatever. It's over. I highly suggest you watch Thalia's and then go directly to bed. 5:30 I want you up tomorrow morning. You need an _outrageous _amount of combat training."

**Ichimeinwithahaventyoupeopleeverheardofclosingthegoddamndoornoitsmuchbettertofacethesekind**

"Hello Thalia!" Caesar says, his voice full of a little too much enthusiasm.

She grumbles. Oh yes. This girl was made for me.

If possible, she does even worse than I did.

"Thalia, is there a special someone at Camp?"

"Absolutely not."

"Oh, alright. So, anything we should know about your camp life, or your tactics?"

"My tactics are to try and stay alive. I have a brother named Jason who I barely know. That's it."

"Okay then. What's your preferred weapon?"

"A bow and arrow."

"And would you say you're any good at that?"

"Yes."

"Good to know. What was the first thing that you wanted to do when you arrived at the Capitol?"

"Punch a wall."

Luckily, the timer went off, and Thalia stopped off stage without looking back. The crowd clapped, but it seemed more out of pity for Caesar and her brother than anything.

"Go, Finnick! _Introduce yourself_!" Venia scream whispers in my ear.

"_What? _Uh, no thanks. Not now."

Being the nice person Venia was, when Thalia walked by, she pushed me down to one knee, making it look like I was proposing. She stared at me. My cheeks were bright red.

She scowled at walked away. Now, _I _was the one who felt like punching a wall.

I glare at Venia so intensely she cowers away from me. "Goodnight," I say, my voice full of hatred, and walk away.

Yeah. So far, I'm _loving _The Hunger Games.

**A/N: Yeah. My writing skills are just a little bit rusty. Tiny bit. Sorry about that.**


End file.
